


diaforetiká | chanjin

by hellochizeu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellochizeu/pseuds/hellochizeu
Summary: Terlahir sebagai incubus bukanlah mau hyunjin. Ia tidak bisa terikat dengan siapapun. Dan sialnya , seseorang bernama bangchan menarik perhatiannya.Bangchan yang sulit untuk disentuh.Hyunjin sang incubus pun sulit untuk meraihnya.Pria itu benar benar dingin dan terlalu jauh.Suatu hari , hyunjin berhasil menarik perhatian bangchan, disaat hati nya mulai mencintai pria ini dengan tulus bukan sekedar kebutuhan seksual untuk bertahan hidup.Tapi hyunjin ingat satu hal. Incubus dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu."Kau akan mati jika tetap bersama ku" ujar hyunjin , matanya mulai meneteskan bulirnya. Menangis adalah hal yang baru pertama kali hyunjin rasakan.Bangchan mengusap lembut kedua pipi hyunjin , "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, toh nyatanya aku memang sudah lama mati"





	1. prolog

**diaforetiká ; prolog**

 

Hyunjin membenah pakaiannya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh wanita yang baru saja ditidurinya. Sungguh, sebenarnya hyunjin tidak ingin melakukan ini semua.

Tapi apa daya, dia butuh melakukan hubungan seksual dengan manusia untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku minta maaf" gumam hyunjin. Dengan kekuatannya ia menghapus ingatan wanita itu, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Di luar hujan lebat bukan jadi kendala bagi hyunjin. Ia memakai tudung hoodie nya dan jalan menyusuri jalanan kota seoul.

Hyunjin berhenti sejenak. Ada aroma yang begitu atraktif menyapa indera nya. Tanpa sadar ia memutar langkah dan mengikuti jejak aroma itu.

Disudut gang ,  seorang pria baru saja sampai di depan flat nya. Tanpa hyunjin sadari pria itu sempat melirik kehadiran hyunjin dengan mata merah nya yang berkilat. Namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia tau, hyunjin adalah incubus. Dan ia tidak begitu menyukai kaum incubus. Menurut nya manusia yang telah berhubungan dengan incubus rasa darah nya tidak lagi enak dan tidak layak untuk diminum. Membuat ia harus menahan lapar karena rasa memuakkan itu.

Pria itu adalah Bangchan. Seorang vampir.

Incubus dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu, manusia akan mati jika tetap berhubungan dengan incubus.

Tapi bagaimana jika manusia itu memang sudah lama mati, seperti vampir misal nya. Apakah mereka bisa bersatu?

Apakah perbedaan itu bisa menyatukan mereka?  
  
  
  


 

_-tbc_

 


	2. 01; dia adalah incubus

**diaforetiká ; 01**

 

Sebelum ia turun ke bumi , ibunda hwang telah memberi tahu anak nya bahwa ia harus melakukan seks untuk bertahan hidup.

“dengar nak, kita adalah incubus. Sudah menjadi hukum alam jika kita harus melakukan hubungan seks untuk bertahan hidup” ujar nya kala itu.

Tapi hyunjin adalah seorang pemuda yang naif. Melihat bagaimana sang ayah mengajarinya bagaimana melakukan persetubuhan itu membuat perut nya mual. Dia tidak suka mendengar desis dan desahan dari wanita yang ayah nya tiduri. Hyunjin masih yakin bahwa ada cara lain untuk bertahan hidup selain melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh itu. Karena ia masih amat naif.

Ia pikir bumi dan tempat tinggal nya adalah dua dunia yang sama saja. Nyatanya seratus persen berbeda. Di bumi tidak ada makanan yang bisa ia makan untuk bertahan hidup selain dari cairan _cinta_ milik manusia.

Hyunjin yang naif masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia dan para incubus yang beranjak dewasa harus turun ke bumi disaat dunia nya sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dua hari pertama di bumi hyunjin masih bersikukuh untuk tidak melakukan hubungan semacam itu. Pertama , ia tidak suka. Kedua , ia juga kasihan. Wanita-wanita itu tidak bersalah, hati hyunjin terlalu lembut untuk menggagahi mereka. Meskipun ia masih bagian dari iblis , tapi ia sama sekali tidak punya jiwa _brengsek_ dalam dirinya.

Tapi hyunjin bisa apa. Ia sekarat karena kelaparan. Ia masih belum ingin mati. Lagipula hyunjin menikmati suasana di bumi. Ada berbagai macam aroma menarik, dan juga bumi tampak indah. Cuaca nya pun sejuk. Tidak seperti dunia tempat tinggal nya yang didominasi warna merah, panas, aroma setiap incubus tidak jauh berbeda, dan monoton. Tidak ada menarik nya sama sekali.

 _Santapan_ pertama nya adalah seorang wanita yang bekerja di tempat karaoke. Hyunjin berusaha untuk mencari seseorang yang aroma nya banyak. Aroma yang banyak dalam 1 tubuh menandakan bahwa ia juga telah _disentuh_ oleh banyak orang. Hyunjin bisa membedakan aroma yang _polos_ dan tidak.

Seks pertama hyunjin, di hari kedua nya di bumi. Meski tidak suka tapi ia harus memaksakan diri.

“sungguh, maafkan aku” gumam nya setelah selesai menyetubuhi wanita itu. Hyunjin menghapus ingatan wanita itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Dia incubus, dan dia harus menerima takdirnya.

 

 

_-tbc_


End file.
